Back in time
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Starfire get's thrown into the past, there she meets her friends... but can she really change the future... or will she fail? "Must this really be our future... is there nothing I can do to change it?" Starfire asked. "I'm sorry Star, there's no time..." Nightwing replied. Will romance stir? BbXRae, RobXStar, CyeXBumblebee. Enjoy! No flames! Please R & R!


_**Back in time**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS I WISH I DID! XD ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR THANKS! PLEASE R & R! NO FLAMES!**_

_**This is Nel writing, not Kaguya or Hana :DDDD**_

"Starfire!" Robin shouted out, but it was too late she was gone, into the portal she went, attempting to stop Warp.

"Dude!" Beast boy shouted.

"Where'd she go?" Cyborg asked.

Raven gently floated down and went to the rest of the team. "I can't sense her whatsoever…" Raven said in her monotone voice, but it had a worried edge to it.

"We'll find her Robin..." Cyborg said, after seeing their leader tense up.

Robin shrugged off Cyborg's hold on his shoulder, he began to analyze the area; Raven begins to meditate to see if she can get a reading on Starfire's whereabouts, Beast boy turns into a Bloodhound and begins to sniff the floor to see if he can pick up the Alien princesses scent. Cyborg was checking his scanner to see if he picked up her heartbeat.

* * *

Starfire landed with a thud onto the snow covered ground. The young Tameranian was confused and horrified at what she saw. All around her were crumbled and half demolished buildings. And ice-cold wind blew causing her to shiver. She walked and looked; the streets were abandoned, but a stray cat would go into the alley ways here and there.

"H-Hello?" She called out, but received no answer. Starfire flew up into the sky; she looked for that one spot where she knew all the other Titan's would be at. She gasped aloud, her eyes began to water and her breathes came in short gasps.

The titan tower she once called, "Home" was completely destroyed, it lay on its side and the windows were broken. Starfire flew as fast as she could, when she finally made it to the small island she cautiously went into the tower.

"Hello? Dear friends it is I Starfire… I request your presence…"

Starfire turned around and came face to face with a red robotic eye. She screamed and her eyes lit up green as did her hands. She blew up the small crap-look alike robot, and soon many more came.

"Yo who's up in here blasting up my-"A masculine sounding voice boomed. The door near the front opened and out came a half robot, half man. His arm was rewired into a weapon, but instead of him lighting up green he was a dull gray. It was pointed straight at Starfire; she was in the shadows so he couldn't see her.

"Who are you? Come forward slowly." He commanded. Starfire did as told, in the process she deactivated her star bolts.

"No way it can't be… Starfire?"

"Yes! Oh friend! How glorious it is to see you again!" She exclaimed.

"I don't believe it… but how…?" He asked.

"Y-You disappeared…"

"Well friend you see… when I went through the portal I followed Warp I managed to grab his device and I ended up going through another portal… I was only gone for ten minutes b-but…" Starfire said.

"It was at least twenty years in the present." Cyborg finished, Starfire nodded.

"Cyborg, I am confused, why are you in disrepair?"

Cyborg gave her a sad look, and looked down at his hand. He slowly turned around to look out the window at the dull Jump City.

"Let's just say things haven't gone so well since you left Star…" Cyborg said.

"B-But what of the other Titans? Where are our friends?" Starfire asked confused, she stepped forward.

"The Titans… are history Star…" Cyborg stated dully.

She backed away eyes wide; she put a hand over her mouth to fight back a sob. "Your friends… aren't friends anymore…"

"No you are wrong! This… everything is wrong!" She stated.

"When you disappeared Starfire, we not once stopped looking for you… eventually the titans began to grow weary and we all began to fight… a lot." Cyborg stated.

"Soon we drifted… that's just the way it was I guess… Robin up and left one night… we don't know where he went… BB was next to leave… then Rae left…"

"It's his fault! It is Warp and his technology! We must find Warp! You will help me?" Starfire asked.

"I would love to, but my last power cell blew out a couple of years ago… I had to be hooked up to this machine in order to stay alive… this is hardly living… maybe one of the other's can help…" Cyborg said. Starfire nodded, but was saddened.

"Don't be sad Star, look… I can tell you how to find BB and Rae, but if you're looking for Robin you're on your own…" Cyborg said.

* * *

Starfire flew throughout Jump city attempting to look for the local Circus. When she saw it she stopped mid-air and flew down to a cage that held the one man zoo.

Beast boy was pelted with tons of snowballs, and at the last minute a strawberry ice cream. He sighed in his pig form.

"_**This is the life, huh?" **_He thought. Right when he was going to go to bed a figure flew down and landed before him.

"No way…" He said.

He walked to the bars and sat on his knees. "It's you…"

"I require your help..." She said in such a sad voice.

"What kind of help…?"

"The future is not as it should be, we must find Warp! I will free you of these-"

"This cage isn't to keep me in! It's to keep those maniacs out! Look… after the titans broke up…" He says taking in deep breathes.

"I tried the whole solo hero thing. Got my butt kicked… a lot. Besides I'm in the show biz now…." She gave a saddened look and turned away, Beast boy watched her leave; he sighed and went back to turning into all sorts of animals.

* * *

Starfire walked along a cold corridor, it was plain grey and the ground was white tiled, it was too plain for Starfire, she continue to peer through multiple door-frame windows to see if she saw the Azarathian. Finally after multiple corridors and turns she came to a dark cold hallway with flashing white lights coming from the door-window. Starfire managed to put on a huge smile; she opened the door and was blinded momentarily.

She looked around the damaged white room for that familiar shade of dark blue, but was met with white instead. Starfire was shocked at her friend's appearance.

"Friend Raven it is I, Starfire, I wish to-" Starfire began.

"No… Such thing…" Raven mumbled out.

"Please Raven I…"

"Just another figment, don't… don't even look…" Raven stated to herself.

"You must listen!" Starfire frantically said. "I am here because-"

"NEVER COMING BACK! GO AWAY!" Raven shouted menacingly at Starfire, Starfire inched forward, sadness in her eyes.

Raven floated forward fast and into the corner, she practically blended in with the wall.

"Y-You have to go away… just like before, just like all… the others." She sighed out.

"Y-Your mind… without friends you must have-"Starfire began reaching towards Raven's shoulder, but a magical dark energy field came out in the shape of a raven, Starfire sighed and sadly turned away.

Starfire began to walk down Jump City's empty streets. Multiple blasts came toward her and she shrieked, she jumped backwards and turned around.

"What's the matter dear? Have I come at a bad time?" Warp taunted.

Starfire cried out, but soon was airborne, her green hues were completely emerald green and lasers began to flow out of them. She threw multiple star bolts Warp's way.

She hit his chest, he stumbled backwards; he then shot at her with another blast, but this one was blurred it surrounded Starfire and she became entrapped within an ice capsule. She came crashing down to earth. The glass shattered and she was unconscious on the floor. Warp jumped down from the building he was on. The time warp was hidden underneath her. He looked only her front, and saw it wasn't on her, he growled and pointed his laser at her he was about to shoot when something ripped the laser off Warp.

Warp glared in the direction it came from, but saw blackness. Another device came out, but this one exploded and created a fog, Warp covered his eyes to avoid getting the gas in them. The black figure came and took its chance; he picked the Tameranian up bridal style and disappeared.

"_**Starfire…." **_It thought. Warp scowled when he saw she wasn't there any more he began to look all over Jump City for her.

* * *

_**-3 years later in the present: 1 day in the past-**_

"Well you know what Cyborg! Not everything's about your machinery okay!" Beast boy shouted aloud at the top of his lungs.

Raven was attempting to read an Azarathian book, but the noise level made it impossible.

"Not everything's about your annoying Tofu, man!" Cyborg shouted back while putting his hand to Beast Boy's head to prevent him from throwing a punch.

"_**Ignore them Raven…." **_Raven told herself, they were getting on her last nerves.

"Stupid tin man!"

"Scardy cat!"

"Metal Butt!"

"Green Psycho!"

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouted slamming her book onto the coffee table things around her flew to the ground; the windows had cracks in them.

"I am trying to read… I need peace and quiet… if you must argue GO OUTSIDE!" She shouts, with that she walks out of the entertainment room and goes back to her room. The two titans look at each other and stomp away.

* * *

The man hovered slightly above the Tameranian; he had drapped a warm rag over her forehead. She was tucked into his warm bed, he gazed at her curiously, confused, happily, and with so many other emotions.

"You did come back… after all…" He said lowly in his deep voice.

Starfire began to toss and turn within the hour, the man before her began to worry, but it all vanished when her eyelids fluttered open and green emerald hues stared back at him. Her eyes widened, she jumped up and hovered, her eyes glowed a bright emerald and her hands lit up, her skirt slightly fluttered with her actions.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" She demanded.

"You're back it's been too long…" The masculine voice said.

"_**Who is this man…? Do I know him? Is he a friend of the fellow Titans?" **_Starfire thought.

"Star are you okay?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"R-Robin?" She called out hesitantly.

"I haven't used that name in a long time… Call me… Nightwing." He said.

He stepped backwards into the light, Starfire looked at him.

Before her was a grown man, about twenty-five or twenty-four. His silky black hair was up to his shoulder blades, his mask was black and in the shape of a wide "V" His uniform was black and had a blue Hawk across the chest. He had a gray utility belt around his waist, and gray armlets, along with gray steel-toed boots.

"I-I heard you've been looking for help." Nightwing stated.

"There is nothing you can do… There is nothing anyone can do…" Starfire stated sadly.

"B-But friend! You've changed!"

"If you mean grown a few inches then yes I have…" He said while smirking.

"Starfire…" He said lowly, the mood seemed to change; she sighed and hugged the blanket he gave her closer to her frame.

"The past cannot be repaired, the future cannot be altered. No matter how wrong it may… seem." Starfire said, she looked toward him, he had turned around and his back was facing her.

"So it's impossible… good, if memory serves… we've done the impossible before..." Nightwing says while walking over to his control panel.

She walked over to him and smiled slightly. "I held on to this… just in case..." Nightwing said, he pressed a button on his panel and up came the titan's old communicator.

He pressed the button and soon the gems on Starfire's uniform began to light up.

Beast boy was bouncing up and down a pink rubber ball, his utility belt hung on a crate. He was in a ferret form, all of a sudden he heard a sound, his eyes widened, he looked to the side only to see it lighting up; he went to it and picked it up.

Raven was staring at the dull wall lost, until a sound came out of nowhere, she stumbled back and looked down, her orbs on her uniform were lighting up; she grimaced and held onto one. She felt like crying.

Cyborg was sitting on the couch staring out of the window when his right eye began to blink red, he smirked inwardly. _**"She did it…" **_He thought.

* * *

_**-6 Years later in the present: 2 days in the past-**_

"Really? Dude back up you metal ass!" A eighteen year old beast boy shouted. He clutched his bloody nose.

"It was an accident yo!" Cyborg defended.

"Shut up! You did it on purpose!"

"Great another argument…" Raven mutters. "I'm leaving" Raven says halfway out the door.

"Good no one wants' none of your negativity!" Beast boy shouted, still pissed off from earlier events.

"Aye, yo! Don't get mad at her!" Cyborg shouts.

"No one's even talking to you!"

"Green bastard!" Cyborg shouts.

"Metal-Ass!"

"If Star was here she'd-"But Beast boy didn't get to finish, a birdarang comes out of nowhere and flies just past his cheek. Beast boy looks and sees an angry Robin, Beast boy glares and turns to the kitchen. Cyborg looks away and turns on the T.V. Robin exits the tower. Raven who was standing outside the door sighs and returns to her room.

* * *

Nightwing and Starfire took off to get Beast boy he was their first target. When the two arrive there is a woman and her daughter standing in front of Beast boy's cage, the little girl throws a red ball at the penguin, he falls to the floor, the little girl giggles, the mother laughs and takes her daughter's hand, Nightwing slightly fidgets, Starfire takes his hand and squeezes it.

When they stand before Beast boy's cage his eyes widen. "No way it's…impossible… h-he disappeared!" Beast boy accused.

"I've found him.. please Beast boy, you must help us we require your assistance.

"Star I told you before I'm not into that life anymore, like I said, "I'm in the showbiz now."

"Once a Titan… always a Titan." Nightwing states.

"We are a team once more Beast boy, please!" Starfire pleads.

Beast boy sighs, he stands up and rubs his bald head, and breaks open the door, he steps out and stands at chest level with Nightwing, he smiles and extends his hand. Nightwing smiles back and shakes his hand. "Good to see you again Beast boy." Nightwing says.

"Likewise Robin." He says.

"Call me Nightwing."

"Ah, a new rep? Nice dude! This disguise is better!" Beast boy comments, they both chuckle, Starfire beams with happiness. "Kind of weird being older than you Star…" Beast boy admits, she laughs then turns to Nightwing.

"Shall we go get friend Cyborg?" Starfire asks Nightwing, he nods, Beast boy's eyes widen.

"Duuuuude! He's still in the city?" Beast boy asks.

"Yes… he is at the tower…" Starfire replies.

"I bet he's all tech'd out!" Beast boy exclaims.

"I'm afraid not Beast Boy…" Starfire says sadly, Nightwing raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Star?" Beast boy asks.

"You'll see soon enough…" She says, she grabs Nightwing's hand and flies off, he's heavier, but since she has inhuman strength it's easy for her to carry him. Beast boy turns into a crow and takes off.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you want to reassemble the Teen Titans?" Cyborg questions while leaning against the wall.

"Yes." The alien princess responded.

"I gotta hand it to you Star; you did an amazing job rounding up most of the Titans… I didn't think you would ever find Ro- I mean Nightwing… I'm in… but how are you going to convince Rae?" Cyborg asked. Starfire's eyes become sad and begin to water, all the men's eyes widen they crowd around her with their palm up in a calming gesture; they don't like it when she's sad.

"Why what happened to Rae?" Beast boy asks.

"Uhhh… maybe Beast boy could convince her?" Cyborg states.

"M-M-Me! What do you mean? How do you know she will listen to me?" Beast boy asks.

"Yes." They all shout at the same time.

He sighs and nods, he turns into a dove and begins to fly, Starfire smiles and holds out both her hands to both Cyborg and Nightwing. While talking Robin managed to help Cyborg and get him a new power cell.

"Uh… Star… I don't think you… Well I mean were too big now... and you're only… uh…" Cyborg begins, she giggles and easily picks both men up.

Everyone's eyes widen at where their next stop was, except Cyborg and Starfire's eyes because they knew already.

"T-T-The Asylum?" Beast boy mouths.

"DUUUUUDE! This will be like another horror movie on revival of the dead, zombie apocalypse! When all the Zombies were forced in the Asylum and ate all the patients!" Beast boy states.

"The asylum…?" Nightwing questions to Cyborg.

"Yeah… when you all departed… Rae's mind just wouldn't work right anymore… I was forced by the mayor of Jump City to put her in the Asylum, as much as I didn't want to…" Cyborg states.

* * *

They all walk down the familiar white corridors then see the door with flashing white lights. They open the door and walk in, they shield their eyes then everything becomes visible.

"Raven! It is I Starfire! I have returned with our friends!" Starfire exclaims.

"No such thing… they're gone, all gone… you're all just figments of my imagination…." She mumbles out, they all shiver at her voice, she's dead, broken… without a soul. They look at the walls and see blood stains and fingernail marks.

"Raven she speaks the truth…" Nightwing states in his deep voice. They feel Raven's power spike, she tenses.

"Come on Rae you know it's true…" Cyborg says.

"GO AWAY I SAID!" Her deep feminine voice shouts out.

"Stop moping around and get a hold of yourself Raven! Come on! Star has really returned and we have to help her get back to her time! Now come on and-"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She shouts, black energy comes out in the shape of a raven and slams into every Titan, they are all pushed out of the room, the door closes more like slams and is covered with black energy, the window to the door is also covered. No one gets in and No one gets out.

"But Raven we-"Nightwing puts a hand on Starfire's shoulder, she looks up and sighs, but nods. They take off to stop Warp.

* * *

_**-10 Years later in the present: 3 days in the past-**_

"I'm out! Forget this!" Beast boy shouts.

"W-What?" Cyborg questions shocked.

"You heard me! This is worse than the Doom Patrol! I'm out! O.U.T, dude out!" Beast boy shouts.

He gets up from the couch and makes his way towards the main door, but a dark energy force blocks his way, he growls and looks to the side.

"Raven, stop." Beast boy says.

"Think about what you are doing idiot." Raven says, her hand is still up and is glowing black.

"I have I'm tired of this! I'm tired of fighting! Of missing my friend! Of everything! SO MOVE!" He shouts at her, she winces and stumbles back, her concentration shatters and so does the energy field, he walks through the door and it shuts closed behind him. _**"Forgive me Raven…" **_

Beast boy collides with something hard, he looks and sees Robin, his eyes widen.

"Robin I-"

"Go. You want to abandon your team? Fine so go!" Robin shouts.

Beast boy's eyes widen, he growls and steps forward. He at least thought Robin would try to stop him.

"WHAT TEAM? THIS HASN'T BEEN A TEAM SINCE STAR-" Beast boy shouts.

"Don't say it… don't you dare." Robin says through gritted teeth. "Fine." Beast boy says then leaves to his room.

"The long haired maiden walks to her green friends' room, she knocks once and waits, but receives no answer. "Beast boy it's Raven open up." She says.

She sighs and opens the door herself. All that's there is a surprisingly clean room. With nothing, but a silver bunk bed, a half ruined couch, a worn out dresser and table. Raven's eyes widen. "He actually… left… he left the Titans… he left me…" She whispered out.

She walked back out of his room and walked down the hall to the leader, all the way the walls were having a few scratches form her dark magic. She knocked on Robin's door, but just like Beast boy, she received no answer. She opened it and found nothing, just like Beast boy's room. Her eyes widened more, if Robin wasn't here who would lead the team? Surly not her, if Beast boy wasn't here who would make the team laugh? Starfire wasn't here to be the glue of them all. Raven teleported to the main room where Cyborg sat staring at a blank video game screen.

"They're gone Rae… all of them… gone… you should leave while you can… make something of yourself… don't dwell in the past like I am… like they were… the Titans are no more Rae…" Cyborg states while getting up, he makes his way to the panel to the main tower outlet. He types in a code and a computer voice rings throughout the tower, his heart aches as he puts in the last digit.

"Tower shutting down… all systems shutting down… goodbye." With that Cyborg exits the room, leaving Raven alone.

She stood alone in the middle of the room, a single tear rolls down her cheek, everything around her shatters and becomes ruined, Soon she retreated into the basement of the tower not to come out, that was until Cyborg came to get her to take her to the Asylum, she was immobile, she didn't care for anything anymore, they were her only being. Soon Cyborg was all alone… and that's how it stayed.

* * *

In the museum; pair of guards were frozen. There was a sizzling sound.

"Tick tock, tick tock… just a few more seconds and I shall finally-"Warp was cut off when a black device slammed the repairer he was using out of his hands.

"AHHH!" He looked up and saw Nightwing crouched on the bar to the railings, and the red haired woman floating next to him with her star bolts lit.

"The future will have to wait, you just ran out of time." Nightwing stated. From Warp's shoulder's came little devices that shot red blasts, Starfire flew out of the way, and Nightwing did a back flip to avoid it.

Starfire's eyes lit a bright green and she shot a laser or two out, but then put both her hands together to create a huge star ball, she then threw it at Warp, while Nightwing threw his discs. A barrier came up and defended himself against the Titan's attacks.

Attack after attack came and Nightwing managed to damage Warp's blaster's, Starfire was up next she was about to attack when Warp shot a laser at the ceiling above her, the ceiling collapsed and landed on Starfire. "UHHH!" "STARFIRE!" Nightwing shouted, he went to her and helped her out of the rubble, she thanked him.

They looked to Warp who had got hold of his repairer and began to make repairs on himself, but a blue sonic blast came from the back, Starfire smiled and waved at Cyborg, he smiled back.

"So sorry perhaps I should finish you first!" Warp shouted, he was about to throw a small bomb, when a roar came out of nowhere and a green lion slammed it's clawed paw against Warp's chest and cracked the middle, claw marks were there.

Warp got angry; he began to use his ultimate technique, which was until a black energy field encircled his arm, then his whole body and threw him across the museum, Everyone's eyes widened they looked to the side to see Raven, but only her hands and legs.

"Nobody hurts my friends…" Raven stated in her deep voice.

She joined the other Titans and continued to look on ahead ignoring their stares. Warp noticing he's in trouble clicks the button in the middle of his chest and opens the portal that will return him to the present. "It seems my time has come…" Nightwing gets angry and charges for Warp, Warp throws a disc at Nightwing, but Nightwing had throws his own black birdarang which sliced through Warp's disc and slammed into his chest, Warp's eyes widened and he stepped backwards crying out.

Warp move his hands to his face, he begins to shrink and shrink till there's nothing, but armor left, they hear cries. They all gather 'round, Beast boy opens the armor to see a crying baby. "Okay I am not changing any diapers…" Beats boy stated, Cyborg looked up and noticed the portal closing.

He looked at Starfire, whose eyes were widened. "We gotta get you home, come on!" He grabbed Warps time disc and attached it to his arm and shot out form it, it continued to hold open the portal. "I'm redirecting the wormhole, Starfire GO!" Starfire nodded and went up to the portal and looked at it, she then turned back around to look at her friends.

"Please must this really be our future? Is there nothing I can do to change it?" Starfire says with tears in her eyes and hands over her chest, Nightwing goes up to her.

He towered over her naturally, he took her hand and put in the Clock of Eternity into her hands, and put a hand on her shoulder, his lips were so close to hers.

"I'm sorry Star there isn't much time." Nightwing says, she blushes at their closeness. She looks back one last time and enters the portal; back first, so she can look at her friends, then the blackness consumed her.

* * *

_**-Present day, Jump City-**_

"She's been gone for a day now! What? Do you expect me to rest while she's out there alone and scared?" Robin shouts out.

"I'm not saying that Robin, I'm just saying you need to rest! You collapsed from fatigue." Cyborg states.

"I just… We need to find her… gather the rest of the Titans were going back to the museum." Robin commands, Cyborg sighs but nods, he goes back to get Rae and BB.

"Come one man, there's nothing here, we've looked for three hours now…" Beast boy groans out.

"We're going to keep looking till we find something." Robin says.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven chants repeatedly. She's trying to find her friend.

Robin sighs and stands in the same spot Starfire disappeared in. "If only I was a bit quicker, If only I was closer!" Robin shouted.

Robin unwillingly turned around to call it a day. "Titans We're-" He began.

"There's a bright light and a slight rumble, everyone sees Starfire get throw, from the portal, she fell on her knees and her head was tucked in, and she looked as if she were holding her sides.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted. All the other Titans turned around to see their friend they walked up to her.

"History said it disappeared… but history was wrong…" Starfire said while looking up and smiling. They all looked at her wide eyed; then they began to rejoice at their friend's safe return.

"And then Nightwing handed me the clock and I entered the portal…" Starfire had just finished telling the titans her story.

"BALD! YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M GOING TO BE BALD!" Beast boy shouted while snagging a piece of his hair and looking gloomy.

"I don't want us to drift apart Star, is there nothing we can-"

"Our friendship has already changed Warp's past.. I believe it can change our future…"

"Whoa I guess you were right about all that Blorthawg, stuff…" Cyborg said.

"So… is it too late to do this festival of friendship thing?" Raven asked while mending the pieces of Starfire's friendship necklace. Her eyes widen and she gasped.

"OH IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!" Starfire shouted, raven dropped a necklace onto everyone's neck.

"HAPPY BLORTHAWG!" Cyborg shouted into Raven's ear she leaned back a bit, and her Hair went back to normal. Beast boy smirked at the necklaces.

"I thought it was Blorthhog…" Beast boy said.

"Okay… I feel like a wind chime…" Raven stated with a sly smirk. Starfire was smiling all happily while putting on Robin's necklace, she gazed into his eyes; he fingered the necklace and looked at her.

"So… Nightwing, huh?" Robin asked, which only made Starfire smile more.

* * *

_**-The present day: past-**_

The grown Titans all looked at each other and smiled because they knew she made it back.

A bright light begins to surround the only female Titan, their eyes widen, Raven's appearance changes. Her white robes are replaced with a dark purple vest that stopped just below her now "C" sized breasts. A black long sleeved shirt is underneath; she now wears black skinny jeans with dark indigo combat boots, her hair which was long is now cut very short almost in a boy-cut, but it's feminine. Black small skull earrings are on her ears, a white light encircles her head granting her present knowledge, her eyes widen.

"Beast… boy." Raven says, their eyes widen at her speaking happily almost, but still has her same bored tone. Beast boy smirks and steps back away from Raven, he closes his eyes and let's his arms go wide.

He goes form begin 5,4 to 6,2, he loses the fat he gained while in depression. He grows a 6-pack; his hair grows back and becomes shaggy, but still handsome. His uniform is replaced with black pants, black combat boots, and a gray "V" neck shirt, he has on a black leather biker's jacket, a white light encircles his head and grants him present knowledge. Beast boy smiles and links hands with Raven.

Cyborg's eyes widen he's next, a white light encircles him and his bags from underneath his eyes go away, he looks younger, but you can see he's aged. He grew taller and now stands at 6,3 instead of 6,0. Around his chin and lips is peach fuzz, but a nice cut. All the metal in all parts of him go away and it's replaced with flesh, his eyes widen, but then he sees the ring fall upon his ring finger, he sees it's the ring he created long ago. Another ring takes its place on his right hand. But it's a wedding ring, his eyes widened.

Cyborg wears a gray "V" Neck shirt, dark blue jeans, gray puma shoes, and he smiles at everyone. There's a whistle, he looks and sees Nightwing pointing behind him, he turns around and his eyes widen.

"Huh?" Cyborg mutters out.

"Yo! Cye! I got out milkshakes! I told you to wait for me! Ah well can't blame you this is a cool movie after all…" The female says.

"Bumble-bee?" Cyborg says.

"Whoa, Cye when did you start calling em that again?" The said woman says.

Her skin was a beautiful caramel color; her lips were colored a strawberry red; she wore no other makeup. She wore a black knee length leather skirt, black leather jacket, and black leather engineer boots, underneath was a black and yellow striped turtle neck. She also had a silver heart chained necklace that Cyborg supposedly bought for her. She smiled warmly at Cyborg and kissed his cheek. Her hair was out of its bun's and trickled down her back in ringlets, she lost the baby fat in her face and it was more feminine.

He blushed hardcore. "Y-You…mean… I mean we are… huh?" Cyborg says confused. But before he can utter another word a white light encircles his head and grants him present knowledge, he smiles and grabs his wife's hand.

"Sorry Symone I was dozing off…" He confesses. "S'okay Cye."

"David did you get the movie tickets?" The pale woman asked.

The green man rubbed his chin and sighed. "Oh Rae… was I suppose to do that…? He said while grinning. A black force surrounded a perfect rounded snowball and it hovered a few inches away from David's face.

"Kidding, Kidding!" He says at his lover, she grins and drops the snowball.

There's a bright light then another flash, Richard steps forward and snatches two tickets. He then pounds David's fist and steps back smirking. "Dick, come on uncalled for man!" Cyborg called out, but jokingly. He punched Richard's shoulder.

Richard wears a gray leather jacket, a black "V" neck shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray shoes. Around his figure a silver wedding ring appears. His hair is cut and is ruffled a bit like he had it that one time when he went to Tokyo so long ago. He has on dark blue-black shades.

Everyone collects there tickets, but Richards left holding one extra ticket. He raises an eyebrow, he smirks then turns to his right, a figure emerges from the cotton candy booth holding six servings. She smiles and hands everyone their share. Everyone looks at the figure and thanks it.

"Here's your ticket Kori." Richard says, she giggles and her smile lights up the dark streets.

Koriand'r wears a light purple mini skirt, with a magenta turtle neck, around her neck is a lavender colored necklace that Richard bought for her birthday. On her right ring finger a silver diamond ring appears. She has on magenta ballet flats, she wears a lavender colored crop jacket, her long red hair is in a female up due style.

"Warmest of thanks Richard!" Koriand'r says. "Shall we dear friends?"

Richard nods and takes his wife's hand in his, she smiles and they enter the theatre room. They take their seats and the film plays.

"1, 2, 3, 4, Go! Teen Titans!" They all smile and laugh.

_**-Life was good for the Titans, and it would continue to be until a new evil would arise…**_


End file.
